1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Bath Tub Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Bath Water Retainer and Toy for diverting bath water back into the bath tub while providing entertainment to a bathing child, thereby preventing water damage to the floor surrounding the bath tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Bath Tub Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Bath Tub Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Bath Tub Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,619; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,564; U.S. Design Pat. No. 264,158; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,639; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,675 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,257.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Bath Water Retainer and Toy. The inventive device includes a first L-shaped member which removably couples to a bath tub edge, a water retaining wall along the edge of the first L-shaped member and projecting orthogonally, a second L-shaped member pivotally secured to the first L-shaped member providing a ledge within the interior portion of the bath tub for the child to place toys upon, a water collecting tray which captures water from the first L-shaped member and dispenses it through a water outlet nozzle in a stream, and at least one water wheel secured to the vertical portion of the second L-shaped member which receives the stream of water and rotates providing entertainment to the bathing child.
In these respects, the Bath Water Retainer and Toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of diverting bath water back into the bath tub while providing entertainment to a bathing child, thereby preventing water damage to the floor surrounding the bath tub.